Bass and Drum
by JuliaKun
Summary: She loved you, you pleaded her to stop. She moved on, you want her to love you again. Love can be so shitty sometimes, don't you think? -SEQUEL TO DRUM AND BASS.- Disclaimers!
1. Chapter 1

_"Please stop this..."_

The memory of a certain confession in high school still kept on haunting me, and it's already been three years.

I buried my face in my arms, folded on top of my desk. My body was tired but my mind refused to let me have access to sleep.

I let out a loud and tired sigh and then heard a door lightly slam downstairs.

Forcing my back straight, my muscles twitching from inactivity for the past half hour, and looked to checked the time.

"It's already half past midnight... where was Ritsu all this time?"

A small smile appeared on my face when I recalled the time we all moved in the same apartment, all of us. Azusa followed a year after, when she graduated high school and it was nice to see familiar faces to get you through the most hectic parts of college.

Although, our habit of afternoon teas never seem to wore off, we carried the habit until college.

But small sounds interrupted me from my happy memories.

_"...ngh... R-ritsu... gah! Ahn! W-wait..."_

_"Babe, your voice is too loud... you might wake them up."_

A mix of a scowl, from, and a grimace made it's way to my face.

_Did she bring another one home? How many has she brought home this month?_

The times when Ritsu brought her girlfriends home was still alright when we were still first years.

She always looks to happy and in-love... although nowhere near as compared to before she confessed... to _me_.

I'll probably never admit this out oud but Ritsu's confession gave a huge boost in my confidence, I thanked her but I didn't tell her the reason.

Ritsu always had a way with words, probably why she was so popular at the university.

And also the reason why she has so many girlfriends.

We thought it was just a phase, Mugi and I, but when she started bringing almost 4-5 _different _girls every month, we we're worried.

She never liked to talk about any of it, and it felt like I was slowly loosing my best friend.

But, in the midst of my problem with Ritsu's behavior, something more... cliche came to the scene.

It was simple, really, and predictable.

I have a childhood best friend and we grew up together. In the middle of the last year of high school, she confesses. I refuse, she moved on. A few years later, the haunting memory of my rejection seemed to be _everywhere_ and followed by the slow tugging at heartstrings whenever I see her.

Simply put, I fell in love with Ritsu, the person that once loved me and now can't even spare me a single goodbye whenever she goes out.

_And we're room mates for god's sake!_

More shuffling was heard downstairs came with more muffling of noises which is useless, by the way.

And a certain noise made me revert my attention back to what was happening downstairs.

_"R-ritsu... ah! Fuck, y-you're so damn good... Ahn! Naah..."_

_"Are you close, babe?"_

_"Mmm... y-yeah... real close... right there! Ugh, yes... f-fuck..."_

A little stupid voice inside my head keeps on nagging me that I was a part that made Ritsu this great in bed.

But in their case... probably at the couch.

This is one thing that Ritsu and I never spoke of, not even once.

_We had sex before._

It was our first times and it wasn't anything drug induced or influenced by alcohol - I swear to god, I don't even drink or do drugs.

Only a very deadly heat wave and probably unsatisfied hormonal urges.

It never happened again.

And I remember how we can't meet each other in the eye that whole summer, which was very awkward since we're room mates.

_Room mates._

That's another issue between the two of us.

We agreed to just suck it up and get over what happened between the two of us, and we did.

Although, I don't like where we ended up.

It's still there.

I know that deep down, Ritsu still likes me.

I'm not that oblivious of the fact the she always exits the room when I'm just coming in, eyes that linger a little bit too much when I'm only wrapped in a towel after a shower, and hands trembling to stay put at one place.

And believe me, I'm not so far off either.

Sometimes I always asked myself why doesn't she make a move.

And I'm also frustrated with myself when I'm always looking for signs.

_Signs that she likes me. Signs that she doesn't. Signs that it'll work out for the two of us. Signs that I should just give up. Everything was so damn possible!_

I let out a frustrated sigh, the weight of my tired body finally settled down on me and I can feel sleep slowly coming back to me.

"You know, for someone who lectures me about doing late night cramming, you're quite a hypocrite aren't you?"

"Whatever opinions you still got up your sleeves, save it Ritsu. I'm tired."

I glared at her and noticed that she's wearing a loose tank and boxer shorts, she must've showered, then I made my way to the bed.

This time, a relieved sigh escaped my lips as I crashed on the bed. I could fall asleep right then and there but a certain little persistent devil was in the mood to talk today so might as well go with it.

Maybe not a _little_ persistent devil, Ritsu managed to have a growth spurt in the summer... before college. She's now almost a head taller than me. Though still lacking in the chest department, I don't think she minds though.

"Want a massage? Feels like it's been forever since you had one."

With no hesitation, I gave an affirmative sound. Ritsu's back massages are always the best, she learned it from her Grandmom back in middle school.

I was itching to ask where her girlfriend - or one night stand? - was. Is it too personal?

"So... where's your girlfriend?" I asked anyway.

"She went home after getting some. Told me she had an exam at 9." Her voice bordering in a dead pan and frustration.

_Is she not happy with her?_

"Are you happy with her?" Words came out faster than I can process. And she chuckled at my response.

"Yeah, I am. We just met three days ago, but I can tell that she's in it for the sex. I'm not complaining though."

A frown appeared on my face.

"Won't that make you something close to a one night stand? Or a 'friend with benefits'?"

"Well, I never said she was my girlfriend in the first place."

I craned my neck and looked at her incredulously. She laughed at my reaction.

"Are you serious?! You're sleeping with someone that's not even your girlfriend?"

"Well aren't you a sneaky little girl, aren't you Mio? You spied on us earlier didn't you?"

Now that's something I can't argue with.

"I-it's not my fault though! You guys were being too loud."

"But that still doesn't excuse you eavesdropping on us." I can hear a smirk in her voice.

"...baka..." A full-blown laugh erupted from her. For a moment, I was worried that the others might wake up from the sound. And the next moment, I didn't exactly care anymore. It was nice to be close to Ritsu like this again, even if it's just a little while. It makes me feel as if nothing changed between the two of us.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bring up the possibility that you must've been turned on."

I felt embarrassment wash through me and I felt myself getting red to the tip of my ears.

I was about to retort but hands suddenly caressed loosened muscles, leaving a relieving ache in its wake.

All was great until when she was massaging my hips, my shirt came loose for a moment, allowing skin to skin contact.

_And it burned._

It burned probably hotter than the heat wave of that summer day.

We stopped, stopped everything. Our breathing, our hearts. Only to resume together after a second of realization slaps us hard.

_We need each other._

Her hands reached for the little exposed skin at the small dip of my back once again, resuming its earlier treatment but this time, without any fabric; just us, and it left my with sensations slowly awakening.

Little noises escaped me whenever she looses a knot in my muscles, noises that can be interpreted differently if someone were to pass by.

_And I would be lying if I said that those noises didn't mean two things._

She continued in an agonizingly slow pace, until she covered my whole back with her heated hands that left sparks everywhere.

Rough hands moved my shirt back to where it belonged and then I felt my whole body being shifted, and suddenly I was facing the ceiling.

Ritsu was on top of me, hovering and not leaving any physical contact whatsoever, but heat radiating from her.

Her eyes searched mine.

And I tried my best to tell her how I feel through my stare.

She looked relieved.

_My message got through._

But she also gave me a sad smile, and stood up from the bed. I soon followed by sitting up, mind in a daze.

"Not now. But soon, okay?"

She kissed me on my forehead, and left.

And just like that, Ritsu disappeared in the night.

* * *

**A/N: I neeed heeelp TT^TT I can't seem to continue my other rated M fic, Magnetic Pull of the Opposite Pole. I need some idea! Please help meee!**

**Oh and this is somethins I came up with at 2 in the morning. Welp, this is just a two-shot and the lemon one is next. I still have exams though so maybe the update is still on Friday or something.**

**Laters humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"R-ritsu...?"_

_She hovered over me, towering me, over-powering me. It must've looked funny considering that I'm taller than her._

_But given the seriousness of the situation, all jokes were shoved to the sidelines and are left to watch us._

_"Mio..."_

_The way she said my name; it was in between a gasp and a purr or a moan - maybe something with those three mixed up. Her voice was a huge give-away._

_Ritsu's desprate._

_Maybe I was, too. The only problem was that I can't be too honest with myself or to others._

_The heat coming from the heatwave outside the house suddenly came crashing down to my room. Or to myself; I suddenly felt hot all over._

_That is until she kissed my neck, my throat, my jawline, my chin - everything but my lips._

_Lip to lip contact seemed to be forbidden._

_"Rit... ughn... ah! W-what're - nng..."_

_When I can't form proper words anymore, I feel her rise up from me. My hands that became unconsciously lost in her hair untangled themselves allowing her to hover over me._

_No physical contact, just her arms on either side of my head, faces flushed from heat, and her eyes were slightly afraid and excited at the same time._

_"Mio... please... it's not too late..." her voice husky and a little hoarse, something that made my insides swirl. ", please tell me to stop."_

_"I -" What do I want? Do I want this?_

_"If you won't tell me to stop now... I might not be able to hold myself back anymore."_

_Instead of hesitating like I always do, I was sure of myself for once._

_"Don't." my voice turned out to be a gasp, something breathless. ", please Ritsu... don't hold back..."_

_I felt tears stream down my face, probably from the surprise of my own willingness. Ritsu seemed to be taken aback as well._

_She kissed every tear and whispered in my ear, "As you wish, my queen."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock at my bedside table.

3:56 am.

Since Ritsu and I shared the same room, she concluded that sharing the same bed is part of college experience, something I found suspicious at when we started moving but shrugged it off as another one of her usual antics.

And since we got some space from the other bed that should've been present in our room, we crammed her drums which was followed by an amp and Elizabeth, stacked neatly at the other side of the room.

"Quite a dream you had."

_My eyes feel heavy..._

I felt my eyes closing.

_'Quite a dream you had.'_

Someone's in my room? Someone... Who?... Ritsu?

_Ritsu?!_

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, ignoring the sudden headache from sitting up suddenly.

"No one's here..."

I looked at the clock, _5:45 am_.

The dream I had earlier still had it's devilish effect on me. My head hung low as I trudged my way to the bathroom, my mood dampened by the thought of the impending cold shower waiting for me.

* * *

"Ah! Morning Mio-chan, you look tired. Did you not get enough rest?"

"Morning Mugi. Just had a dream, nothing to worry about."

I started drinking the tea prepared in front of me, my eyes wandering to the pancakes and bacon and eggs in front of me. Looks like we'll have an American breakfast today.

"Dream, huh? Did you see Ricchan? She was here around 4 in the morning."

Tea spilled from the corner of my mouth and I was reduced to coughing while trying to hide my shock.

"S-she was? Nope, didn't see her. Maybe I was asleep."

Mugi, however, looks amused by my reaction.

"Good morning Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai." Azusa came to the dining room, dragging a half-asleep Yui behind her. "Come on, Yui, breakfast's served already."

At the mention of breakfast, Yui's eyes snapped open. Azusa hasn't dropped the honorifics for us although she did with Yui.

It was quite a shock for everyone when we heard Azusa and Yui address each other by first names so casually, as if it's been years that they've done it.

I'm happy for their relationship though.

"Ah, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai left this for you, she was in the hallway and I saw her earlier this morning."

_So... she was in our room earlier? I wonder if I made any noise while I was dreaming._

The thought made me flush. I reached out to Azusa and took the note.

"Ah! My egg yolk is still flowing. Azusa, Azusa, look!"

Now that we're all living under the same roof, it feels as if our after school teatime in highschool was extended and became 24/7.

I stuffed the note in my pocket.

_'Ritsu can wait.'_

* * *

Since summer will start next week, the exams are just around the corner.

And something was off.

Normally, Ritsu won't come out of our room, cramming until the exams day. But ever since the massage form last night, she hasn't come home yet, meaning, her text books are still left in the corner to gather dust.

"I swear, if Ritsu needs to make up summer classes, I won't be surprised."

An alarm went off my phone. Now that's something I don't remember.

_'7:00 pm If you haven't read my note yet, read it now.'_

Note? What note?

I quickly fished my pockets for the note Azusa gave me this morning.

"...I'll be random, think fast...?"

No doubt Ritsu's behind this... but why the random note?

Shifting my weight plus the books on my other foot, I suddenly noticed a book cart being pushed towards me and stopped in front of me.

A note was attache the top saying: _'Let me hug my books! Put it on top of meee~!'_

I sighed and did as the note told.

But this time, a crumpled paper bounced off on top of my head.

And the light chuckle at the next aisle gave it away.

_How did she know I'm at the library anyway?_

Picking up the paper, the note read: _'Turn around, think fast!'_

Doing as the note said, and I felt extremely stupid for doing it, I came face to face with a flushed Ritsu.

She backed me up on the shelf, her hands settled firmly on my waist.

With a lopsided grin and ragged breathing, her forehead touched mine. It felt so hot that for a moment I thought she was having a fever. But it felt cool at the same time.

Like my fingers, they felt hot but cold at the tip of my fingers.

She stared at me, not moving an inch. Her stare was slowly consuming me and turning my legs into something I can't trust to support my whole weight onto it.

My hands wove unto the back of her head, gently tugging at the hair on the back of her head. She groaned in return.

Finally, in what seemed like hours, she spoke.

"...hi."

I laughed at her.

"Seriously?"

"If I were to voice out what I want to say, you'd hit me."

And thus, a stare down commenced between the two of us. Each second of staring becoming more heated than the last. Our stares unwavering, just reading each other from our eyes. Oh well, they do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul... which sounds creepy now that you ask me.

And something in a very long time, I noticed again how fire seemed to be burning inside her eyes, a fire in an amber color. It looks so tame yet passionate.

_Just like Ritsu, I guess._

Her eyes were daring, almost saying _'Wanna bet?'_, then I diverted my attention back to her statement earlier.

My next words came out as breathless as I can be.

_"Try me."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh glob, kill me. This is the reason why. Cliffhangers. Well... maybe not so much. Meh, next chapter's still cookin'. I did say this was just gonna be a two-shot though... OH WELL. THREE CHAPTERS WOULDN'T HURT. I'm trying my best to get as many chapters of my story out there until March 31. I'm going on a vacation in one of our houses in the mountains (hiking pffft) so there might be little to no internet there so I'm just releshing the last days with internet connection.**

**Anyways, I've been thinking about a new plot... it's still a MiTsu just so you know, but... a little more different than the ones I usually make. Just check out mah profile to see what's my idea for it. It's called _Left Me Hanging_. That's that sooo...**

**Laters humans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING, LEMON AHEAD. IT'S YURI SO… DON'T LIKE, GTFO. BUT SERIOUSLY, THIS IS THE RATED-M PART OF MITSU FANDOM, WHAT'D YOU EXPECT? (ALSO, I THINK I MADE IT CLEAR THAT THERE'LL BE A LEMON 'CAUSE OF THE HINTS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPS). OH AND ALSO FLUFF WARNING. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF.**

* * *

"_Try me."_

As soon as those words left my mouth, the air became tense. My mind was soon flooded with thoughts that this might not be what Ritsu wanted. I'm playing with all my cards right now, I just don't know if she's going to do the same.

One second she just stared at me; the next, our lips were engaged in a searing hot kiss.

Everything became a blur. I was so concentrated on not screwing it up. When her lips titled to the side, I followed it, tilting mine to the same side. It was like that for a few moments when I felt a grin on my lips.

"You're really a bad kisser, aren't you?" She grinned smugly at me while in between pants.

"Well sorry," My breath was labored. I was astonished, in just a few seconds; Ritsu literally took my breath away. ", first time, okay?" Her eyebrows shot up, restraining to show further amusement.

"Guess I have to teach you, then."

She was out of my sight again and when I felt her lips pressed back to mine, my eyes fluttered to a close. I wanted to keep it open; I wanted to remember it with my eyes. I don't want to close my eyes because when I open them again, I'm afraid that it's not Ritsu who's kissing me.

It was scary that she can make me feel so anxious, excited, worried, and yearning at the same time.

I was so lost in my thought that I forgot how to respond to her kiss.

"S-sorry… got lost in my train of thought."

A finger rose and brought my face up so I could stare at her. Amber stared down grey.

"Don't think. Just feel, Mio. And do me a favor," An eyebrow of mine instinctively rose. ",when I kiss you, go the opposite way. It'll be less awkward that way." She smiled at me.

At first I didn't get what she meant but I tried it anyway.

I felt her lips went to the right sooo… opposite right? So tilted my head to the left.

_Holy—oh… this is definitely better…_

Our lips just sort of molded into place. It became less sloppy and less awkward. I could tell that Ritsu liked it too when she… sandwiched me between the shelves and herself.

Soon, I felt a ghost of a tongue silently caressing my bottom lip. The touch was smooth and gentle; almost like it wasn't even there. But I felt it. Even the slightest of the touch, it sent a jolt of electricity through-out my whole body. It was nerve-wracking-ly… _arousing_.

I wondered if it would feel the same way it did to me if I tried that on Ritsu.

A hesitant tongue snaked its way out of my mouth and it trapped Ritsu's bottom lip between mine, sucking lightly. The result: a sexy moan from Ritsu and a knee went… _down there._ I can already feel it slowly rubbing against me, giving me the littlest of friction.

I'm not so innocent as to not know this kind of stuff. But now that it's happening to me in real time—with my own body—I feel like I'm gonna pass out from pleasure.

My hands gripped the back of her shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. The air is becoming so hot and humid by every second.

So when Ritsu's knee started to become slightly more aggressive, I threw my head back in pleasure…which kinda knocked some books on top of us.

"Ouch…" I grimaced as I lightly held my head. Ritsu did the same thing.

"Who knew you were _that_ sensitive, Mio."

A nerve popped and my hand instinctively went to Ritsu's head, earning a loud satisfied smack.

"I'm not sensitive, baka."

"Oh, really? I'm ready to make you eat your words, _Mio-chan._" She whispered the last part seductively against my ear, her lips soon attached to the skin just beneath my ear. My knees buckled and I was soon grabbing the back of her shirt again, pressing our bodies tightly.

Just when our lips yearned the contact with each other, clacking of heels resonated against the cold library floor.

"Whoever is at Aisle 21, I'm warning you right now to stop your indecent activities in the library." A loud voice boomed, echoing around the library walls. Students who were at the library, studying for their exams seemed to stop also. All attention were on the students on Aisle 21; _us._

We both looked at each other with horrified expressions.

_Were we _that_ loud?_

In a flash, we both made a mad run for the door. The last thing we want to happen is to be banned from the library when exams are near.

I felt eyes burning on our backs. Some were giggling while some made wolf whistles. I was suddenly curious if they heard anything that happened between me and RItsu. But from the looks of it, the whole library must have since their attention was on us.

The thought made me want to crawl to a hole and just _stay there._

When the doors opened and we were greeted by the crisp early summer evening air, we looked at each other and just smiled. A hearty laugh was shared a moment later.

"Guess we were pretty loud." I elbowed Ritsu lightly on the side. Her hands were brought up as if surrendering. "It's still pretty early to head back home. How 'bout we go out tonight? My treat."

Of course I said yes. I think I just said it a little bit too excited but she didn't press on the issue further. It was obvious that I want to spend more time with Ritsu.

So after deciding where to go—which was a take-home pizza and star-gazing at the front lawn of the university—I mentally prepared myself for what will _probably_ happen tonight back at our room.

* * *

Loud sounds of lips smacking against each other resonated against the empty two-storey apartment house—more precisely, mine and Ritsu's room.

I peeked on eye open and sneak a glance at the clock at the bedside table. It was close to midnight already.

A few hours earlier, Ritsu and I were casually lying in the grass, a pizza box on top of us. She was practically spooning me and that was the time I truly appreciated how much Ritsu grown past above me in the past years.

Ever since we were in elementary, I've always been slightly taller than her. Maybe because of the fact that I was more mature and the height only accented that matter.

Ritsu has evidently grown up ever since that senior year in high school when she confessed to me. I was never proud of that, seeing Ritsu cry and all, but if it meant that it was some kind of push for her to be the mature person she is today, then I don't regret it one bit. That maturity of hers was the reason everything was happening this very moment.

Rustling of fabrics can be heard as we shuffled in our clothes, clearly restricted from further skin to skin passion. Ritsu was still pressed against me, the earlier cold mattress on my back slowly being burned from our passion.

In the past hours that Ritsu was spooning me under the stars—which was very romantic, by the way, that I felt a sudden surge of lyrical inspiration run through my veins—she always snuck kisses to my lips. Some long, some pecks. Some were passionate, some were dominating. It was a blur of emotions, everything Ritsu felt for me. And of course, I tried my best to make her feel my feeling for her even though my attempt in kissing her ends with me being dominated, I don't really care. I just love the woman in my arms.

And during the duration of that stimulation, not only were we readied by foreplay, it also made me level up my kissing skills to a few degrees—still not near to how Ritsu drives me breathless and begging for more, but better than how I kiss moments prior.

The fact that she also told me that she 'broke up' with the girl from last night, from that moment, I knew I had Ritsu all to myself now.

When my hands finally tried to rid Ritsu from her clothes which she already did to my shirt, I broke the kiss and squinted in the darkness, faintly making out the details of her attire with a little help from the moonlight making their way through the curtains.

"Why'd you stop?" Even in the darkness, Ritsu's eyes were still bright. Full of love but still questioning my sudden stop. "I'll understand if this is too fast for you."

I suddenly shook my head side to side in disapproval.

"I didn't mean to stop. I was just… curious." Emphasizing my point, I raised a hand of mine which consisted of a probably black necktie which was still attached to Ritsu's neck. "Cosplay?"

I'm just making lucky guesses but she looks like to be wearing an orange button-down, long sleeved shirt; a black silk necktie with an initial of T.R. in the underside—or was it seemed when I felt it; a black sleeveless v-neck vest with a few zigzags of thick white threads embedded near the neck-line and shoulders; and black pants. My imagination ran wild after examining her attire; Ritsu clearly looked handsome in the outfit which was—oddly—fitted right to her size.

"Nah, part-time job." She chuckled and gave a side comment of how I should work there too so she would have a view of me wearing a maid costume. It was kinda like the one we attended back in high school; some sort of butler and maid café. Ritsu told me earlier while eating pizza and her boss seems to be eager with the idea of Ritsu cross-dressing, hence, the tailored uniform to her size, shaping her and showing of her curves and edges in the right places to be actually mistook for a guy.

"I just noticed your clothes now."

"So wrapped up in kissing, I see." A slight snicker rang inside the quiet room. "I noticed yours a lot earlier than you though."

Protective hands made its way across my front; I was clearly embarrassed with what I wore. It was a simple white tank-top with a black butterfly on the bottom-right corner, black leggings and a maroon short-sleeved cardigan. It doesn't cling to the skin and not too tight either. Perfect for the near summer weather.

By this time, my eyes have adjusted on their own in the dark. A hungry stare and a barely audible licking of lips was heard from Ritsu.

"...baka…" was the only weak reply I managed to squeak out.

"Oh well, at least I don't have to have a battle with buttons and zippers."

To save myself from further embarrassment, I grabbed a fistful of her vest and slowly molded my lips to hers. A hand of hers made its way around me and wound around my waist, lifting me slightly from the mattress. I soon felt the cloth of my cardigan being peeled slowly away from my skin; slightly satisfied that—_finally —_an obstacle of clothing will slowly come off in a few minutes.

I went to work too. My hands working up the courage to gather a fistful of her vest at the bottom and slowly tug them upward. The process halted when Ritsu's tongue darted into mine.

The feeling was still new; still mysterious, even though we did it countless time under the stars. But the passion it gives me was still the same, if not, then stronger than the last. A few uncontrollable moans escape my lips for Ritsu's ego to swallow as I scrambled to get a hold of myself again.

When we broke for air, I took of the vest from her completely. Slightly revealed to have an article of clothing off of her but then I noticed that my tank was already being taken off.

'_Not fair.'_ I bit the inside of my cheek as she one-upped me again.

Our lips molded again into place. A hand of mine went to her hair, slightly tugging at the hair at the back of her head resulting in a deep rumble in the depths of her chest. I felt it as her chest was pressed against mine. An animalistic growl from mine responded to Ritsu, fueling the beasts inside us further.

Her necktie was soon air-born as I tossed it somewhere, I'll probably pick it up later. But as I was working on the first few buttons of her shirt, I felt my leggings being peeled away. I groaned in frustration.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Ritsu's voice was husky, breathless, and inviting.

"I'm already down to my underwear when I still haven't seen a portion of your skin." Flailing my arms in exaggeration.

"Don't worry, Mio. I'll strip now if you want." Even with the waggle of her eyebrows, my pride was still sinking slowly as I take in her clothed appearance and I feel my almost-naked self.

My mind clicked back into action as her hands start to continue opening up one button after another.

"No!" She stopped suddenly, confused and amused with my sudden outburst. This is the only time in our years of friendship that I realized that Ritsu is always shocked with my outbursts. In a time where all feelings are laid out in front of the one you love, truths are slowly getting revealed. "I-I mean… I want t-to undress you myself…" My voice growing weak as the sentence continues.

The silence stretched and a thick atmosphere slowly made its way to the bedroom.

It was soon broken when Ritsu dropped her hands to the sides and smiled warmly at me.

I took it as a sign and sat up. With slightly shaking hands and a renewed confidence from Ritsu's smile, I took hold of the front of her shirt. Lips met my forehead and Ritsu was soon leaning hers on mine, watching intently every move I make and my body at the same time.

The attention slowly adding fuel to a burning fire in between my legs.

In what seemed like forever, I finally managed to undo her shirt. I sighed as I felt lips on my neck and my hands were now fumbling frantically with the belt on her pants. I groaned again in frustration.

"What's it now?" was mumbled by my neck but came from Ritsu nonetheless.

"Yeah, I saved _you_ from the trouble of zippers and buttons but I'm the one dealing with it now." I deadpanned. Ritsu just laughed against my neck, her hot breath slightly tickling me.

With a loud clank, she took stood up and removed the pants herself.

"Sorry. These pants are slightly tight; you might have a hard time."

In less than two seconds, we were now laying on the pillows facing each other on our sides. When I snuggled next to her, she spooned me with a graceful effort, as if we've been doing it for years.

Our lips met again in a slow dance, but the music suddenly turned upbeat, matching our slowly fastening pace. Our tongues soon joined the dance, fighting for dominance. I knew Ritsu will win, but it was great putting up a fight.

She shifted and I felt her on top of me, my legs spread with her in the middle keeping me from closing them. The moment she pressed again against me, I was suddenly fully aware that we were only in our underwear. Cold hands went around my back and unclasped my bra with ease.

A high-pitched moan escaped my lips as I felt my perimeter of my nipples being silently caressed with soft yet calloused hands. Ritsu's lips was back at my neck again, slowly sucking and nipping. Full hands now encircled my breasts; refusing to give any sort of contact and friction to what needed it the most.

I felt my pulse point as it was slowly sucked, and finally, she took both nipple between her index and thumb. A surge of electricity ran up and down my spine, slapping to a stop in the powerful throb of my core.

"R-Ritsuuu… _haah… nngh! A-aah!_ W-wait…_ooh.._" My pleas in a raspy whisper as moans over-power it.

"C-can I… do you now…?" A tongue darted across my collarbone and soon found my nipple; sucking feverishly on it. The only thing I can do is pant out names and cries while clinging my legs onto Ritsu's lower back and my arms gripping the pillow and sheets under me.

"_Hyaah!... mmhh…y-yeah… please Ritsu… ah!"_ My body was helplessly rocking and writhing about.

A ghost of fingers travelled to the underside of my breasts and gave it a ghost of a touch, making me shiver in delight.

My panties were soon tossed aside and an audible _smack_ was heard as it collided with the floor.

_I am so soaked._ My face getting flush from embarrassment and arousal.

Her fingers were running up and down my slit slowly, in a slow pace, coating her fingers until they're wet. She kept on doing so until my clit throbbed and ached from having no friction whatsoever.

"_Please… d-do it already…"_ There was no use sugar-coating my pleas. I was thrashing slightly, my hair sure to be a mess.

"Do… what?" Ritsu's teasing tone made me whine pleadingly at her. When she entirely peeled herself away from me, she put a finger around my clit, not touching it _at all_. "Say what you want, Mio-chan."

With ragged breath and hips lifting off the mattress for friction, _anything at all_, I threw everything out the window and said:

"_Fuck me, Ritsu._"

I don't know if what I said turned a switch in Ritsu's mind but she was certainly unforgiving and giving pleasure in all the right ways.

Her body was flush against mine; lips assaulting mine, a hand on my left breast, and another _barely_ inside me.

Yes, I m-masturbate… sometimes… but I actually _never _tried to put a f-finger inside me. I tried it once, and it was painful. From there on, I never tried it again, satisfied with rubbing my clit.

The last time I remembered something inside me was… actually when Ritsu and I had sex before college.

A yelp of pain from the foreign feeling filled my ears. My heart was beating to loud that I can hear it in my ears and feel it in my throat.

"Oh shit, Mio…_shh…_ hey, we can stop if you want." A hand came up to my face and wiped a few stray tears from my face. I hadn't even noticed I started crying. All I knew is that I don't want to stop.

"N-no, I can do this, Ritsu. Please…" Her finger was still _there_. Almost inside me, but not fully. I can feel its coolness contradicting my heated insides.

"Okay," She kissed one eyelid, and wiped a stray tear. My face softened and my brows stopped furrowing. "But tell me to stop if you can't handle it, okay?"

_How come I rejected her back in high school?_

Fear, maybe. People aren't usually open to this kind of relationships and frankly, I think my parent's know that something has been wrong with my sexual preferences. I mean, I've gone to an all-girls school right after I learned sex, and I'm at an all-girls college now, and I haven't brought or mentioned a single soul of a boy to my parents.

A finger slowly made its way inside me, digging its way inside me. I felt myself tightening and loosening; clenching and unclenching. It was _hot_.

Ritsu's eyes were on me the entire time, not breaking eye contact. Maybe she saw in my eyes every emotion I had. When her finger stopped—maybe it was lost inside by now judging by the length inside me—she smiled gently at me but with… a tad bit of sadness and disappointment? To what?

"You… can start moving if you want." I managed to choke out. Well, at least I didn't stutter but my throat still felt dry.

"Mio…" Her voice was the same as her eyes, it was gentle, sad and disappointed. I gazed at her with worry. "…you're not a virgin…?"

As her statement sunk in, I practically burst out laughing. Did she forget that _she_ took my virginity all those years ago? Or did she think I've been sleeping around these past years?

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it soon after. It became like that for a few times before she just looked at me with a little anger and an exasperated sigh.

"Did you seriously forget you took my virginity before we went to college?" I asked after wheezing from laughing.

Then realization and relief dawned on her features.

"O-of course I didn't forget… you were just so tight—b-but it was only at first and you don't seem to be in pain," how do these things work anyway? How can she tell? Oh god, I should've researched more on this. ", I thought that you slept with someone else after me…"

I fought the urge to laugh at her again for being so cute but decided against it.

"Nope," I stated with a popping sound. ", it was just you. No one else; just you. Maybe I remembered how you felt inside me that it wasn't like you expected it to be."

She grinned lopsidedly back at me, touching our forehead together before she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"_I'm glad."_

We kissed again, it was slow at first but then it became so passionate and deep. When she moved inside me, I gasped out from the feeling. It hurt—yes—but the feeling… Ritsu was _finally_ completing me again. She found a steady rhythm, going in and out.

Her lips left mine and kept on nipping on the skin on my neck; hands caressing my breasts, expertly finding my weak spots; two fingers inside me, slowly going faster and harder.

It wasn't long before I started clawing Ritsu's back, determined to not let go as my hips thrust forward to meet hers.

Sounds filled the air—moans, grunts, wet slaps, bed creaks—it was the music we played after years of chasing each other.

I felt the familiar burning in my stomach, the same ones I feel when I get myself off but this time, it burns me hotter. The fire wasn't only in the depths of my stomach and my core, this kind of fire is wild and it spread through-out my whole body.

From how hard I'm clinging onto Ritsu, a moment came where I was worried I would burn her from passion only to find out the same fire from her, mixing with mine, growing together.

She whispered for me to get on my stomach, and when she went inside me again, the experience was increased tenfold.

Soon, I was grasping the headboard—anything really—as I felt myself getting burned hotter and hotter.

When I felt her fingers curl inside me and just hit the _right spot_, I screamed and asked her to go faster, harder in that same spot.

I was close. _So close._

I flipped around, causing a small time Ritsu stopped but when I held her with me, she went much faster and harder than the last.

The world was closing in on me. All I could do was scream and feel.

"_D-damn Mio… you're sucking me in…"_

"_Mmmh! R-Ritsu… there! Ahh…"_

As she whispered promises and dreams in my ear, I soon felt myself come undone. And believe me that was the best I've ever had.

All I saw was white. I was reduced to a panting, limp body with Ritsu by my side, still whispering sweet promises and dreams that will happen from now on.

It wasn't long before she was spooning me again, a blanket draped over us, content to be in each other's arms.

I wondered how long have I dreamed of this moment. How long I wanted for Ritsu to hold me like this. A little voice in my head told me that I would've experienced this sooner if only I hadn't rejected her.

Ritsu's soft voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Looks like you still have the same weak spots, Mio-chan." I let out a high-pitched yelp when she nipped on my ear.

"N-no fair…"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling and content on the crook of her neck. A sigh of contentment rang from her throat and chest.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this moment."

Smiling, I separated myself from her and looked at her in the eyes.

_We're just next to each other but I miss being so close to her already._

"Don't worry," I kissed her on the nose gently, and it scrunched a bit. She was always weak to nose-kisses. ", we can do this as many times as we want from now on."

Her eyes lit up, her familiar grin making my chest swell and a blush formed on my cheeks.

"You mean we can do this _every night_, Mio-chan~?"

"E-every night?" I pouted, feeling a slight disappointed. "You're not just 'in it for the sex', right?" I referred to her earlier statement about the… other one she was with last night.

"Sex, of course that's included in the package." She wrapped her arms tightly around me, giving me a light squeeze and a kiss on my forehead. "But having you every night with you in my arms like this, I guess I could live with sex thrice a week."

The swelling in my chest was back, stronger than the last. I kissed her nose and sat up, tying my hair in a ponytail.

"Congratulations, Tainaka Ritsu," My lower half was quite sore but it was bearable. "You just earned an infinite life-time worth of cuddles and sex." I grinned at her and started walking away, still naked, and I didn't feel a little bit embarrassed.

If I'm gonna be with Ritsu for the rest of my life, I should be getting used to walking around naked. I just knew she'll be pleased with that.

This was a bold move, I know, telling Ritsu that. But I never felt so sure in my life before. Maybe this is just a start of many more choices but I guess I have to start with this one. We've both waited for this, and I don't think I can handle a few more years of waiting and hurting each other.

I stopped in my tracks when I felt an arm around my stomach and the other one around my shoulder, pulling me back as I felt Ritsu at my back.

"A life-time worth… are you saying what I think you're saying?" I nodded and rested myself on her. The arms around me tightened, and she kissed me on my shoulder. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

_Oh I do know. Your heart's racing…_

I turned around and put a hand on her chest, still feeling the fast thumping of her heart. I kissed her gently and turned away again… not until I was wrapped again in an embrace.

"Ritsu… let me go." I whined playfully, slowly getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Where're you going? The bed's that way."

"I want to take a shower, baka." I felt her shoulders relax a little. "What? You thought I was going away?"

"Mmm, for a moment, yup. I thought I scared you off with my awesome sex skills." A waggle of her eyebrows meant a fist to her head.

"Baka, my thighs are wet. Dried cum isn't as great as it sounds." She understood and let me go, but I missed her embrace already. "Y-you can join me if you want."

And let's just say we ended up almost two hours in the bath because of 'taking a shower'.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! INTERNET CONNECTIOOOON! And yes, I was stuck (by my parents =_=) in the mountains for almost a month and a half. Awww wtf, my omake wasn't saved? Aw, anyway.**

**Welp, that's that. I finished the series and this is quite the longest and fluffiest lemon I've ever written. How was it? Since this is the last one, R&amp;R please! Thanks.**

**I've got two other MiTsu fics on my sleeve so if you want some idea what it's gonna be, check out mah profile yo! Oh and maybe... a YuiAzu... Imma wrap this up now.**

**Laters, humans.**


End file.
